Fight for this love!
by shker
Summary: Kyouko lost her memory. Ren and Sho were both present when she woke up but both refused to tell the real reason behind the accident. Read to find out how each of them fight for her love. Only ONE person will be chosen but im not telling who it will be :p
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT:(**

'_Who are these two? Where am I?' _Kyouko wondered as she finally opened her big amber eyes after being unconscious for two days, seeing no other but two tall handsome men standing on either side of her bed. Both men were emitting an aura which is darker than black, if that is even possible, while staring into each other's eyes. The dark haired man broke the silence as he noticed the awoken princess, "Mogami-san! You are finally awake! Are you feeling alright now?", sounding very relieved, as if a burden was finally let off of his shoulder. The dark aura around the room slowly faded away.

"Mogami..? Is that.. my name?"

The two men's faces paled.

"Are you being serious, Kyouko? Now, let's not joke around ok?" the tall blondie finally spoke.

"I don't remember a thing… I just have a feeling, that I have something important to do, to say to….. Arghhhh" She pressed her head as it hurt from trying to remember. It made both of the men heartache seeing her in pain like that. They wanted to hug her with all their might and tell her that everything will be fine, but realizing that their 'rival' was in the room they held themselves back. "What happened to me?" Kyouko continued as she noticed the bandage all around her from head to toe.

*silence*

"you.. err.. well… got knocked down by a car. Thanks god that the car wasn't moving that fast, otherwise I couldn't imagine what will happen.." Ren said hesitantly, as if he was trying to hide something from her. "Anyway I will get the n…."

Sho interrupted, "I have already called for the nurse, slowpoke!"

Ren ignored the statement and moved forward to sit beside Kyouko, and laid his big hand on Kyouko's face, "Your name is Mogami Kyouko, and you are an actress from LME. I am your sempai, Tsuruga Ren, and this brat here is…"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT NOW?" Sho twitched and paused as he noticed that this might be a great chance for him to win **his** Kyouko back. "*coughs* I am Sho, your childhood partner, AND also, your fiancé. I am sure **that** important thing that you sort of remember is to marry me."

Ren stared at him speechless for a while, but tried to hold back his anger and plastered that gentleman smile on his face when he managed to see through Sho's plan. "Hahaha that's very funny of you Fuwa-san. Everyone knows that Moga-, I mean, Kyouko is my girlfriend."

The dark aura that was gone earlier returned to the room, giving Kyouko a chill up her spine. "Ano… can you guys stop joking and tell me the truth now, please?"

"I am the one who is telling the truth, AND HE IS LYING!" They both cracked and point to each other.

"AND CAN BOTH OF YOU PLEASE LISTEN HERE?" The nurse finally raised her voice after many failed attempts to get their attention. Apparently she wasn't attracted by any of the two good looking men, _'it must be because she is too old to appreciate my charm, or that she is not interested in men.' _Sho thought, surprised since no female has ever raised their volume at him after seeing his face, apart from Kyouko… and maybe Shoko at times.. The nurse shooed the two men out of the room when she was going to do a brief body check and change the bandages.

_Few minutes later…_

"She should be ok now, physically at least. I see that she had forgotten about most of her stuff and I will talk to the doctor in charge when he is back tomorrow. For the time being, please try to talk to her about herself, people around her, things she like and dislike, and.." the nurse paused, remembering what she overheard from before but continued anyway. "and maybe about you two as well, if you are going to tell her the truth that is."

Ren thanked her politely as she walked away, but Sho was obviously still sulking about being shouted at. They re-entered the room and saw Kyouko giving them a worried look.

"I am sorry Mog—, I mean, Kyouko, I must have scared you from just now. I promise that won't happen again." Ren said feeling slightly happy that he can call Kyouko by her first name now, but feeling a bit pathetic that it is all thanks to his _lie. _Sho could feel Ren giving him the _'it-wont-happen-as-long-as-you-shut-up look' _for a second when Ren promised Kyouko, but ignored anyway.

"Thank you," Kyouko smiled innocently at them, making them blushed slightly. "I would like to hear about my family, my job, my daily life, what kind of person I am…. Well… basically everything you guys know about me if that is ok with you."

They both took turn in telling her stories about her life, and how sweet and caring a person she is that they **love **being with her, purposely avoiding the topic about her family.. They somehow cooperated with each other, so well that they could be work partners at least if they weren't rivals.

She had a busy morning the next day, was brought to different rooms to have different part of her body scanned. The body check up from the nurse the night before was brief after all, she was only able to check for unusual effects that appears on the outside with her naked eyes. The two men came again today, Ren had permission from President Lory to miss work for as long as it takes Ren's beloved Kyouko to recover and Sho simply skipped his job. _Poor managers, _Yashiro had to postpone and reorganize every shoots and interviews Ren was supposed to have but he willingly do so as long as Ren and Kyouko can be together. Shoko, on the other hand, is trying to hunt Sho down and apologizing to the producers and photographers for Sho's absence.

It wasn't until the evening that Kyouko was brought back to her room, and the two men were called by the doctor to talk about her.

"Is she alright?" Both of them asked in unison, which surprised each other, but not the doctor.

"Well, there is no fracture, so she will be able to walk in a week's time, it might hurt a bit in the beginning but it will be fine eventually. The only thing that is to worry about is her brain.. There is no problem with it, but I have gathered that she has lost her memory. There is nothing that I can do at the moment. So, like what Yuuko-san (the nurse) told you last night, speak to her about herself, hopefully she will soon regain her memory."

"Now, let's make a deal. We will each have Kyouko on alternate days, but we have to promise not to lie to her about her relationship with us. And that she will be safe." Ren proposed the plan as they walked out of the doctor's office. Although he doesn't like Sho, but judging from what he sees, Sho really does care about Kyouko now, unlike how he used to be before.

"Deal."

* * *

I hope that was okay! This is my first ever fanfic so I wasn't really sure how to write it. Will continue if people like it.. Review(s) will be nice, even if it's just one *puppyeyes*


	2. Chapter 2: Ren's day with Kyouko

**Heyaaa~~ Thanks sooooo much for the kind reviews! And also people who added this story to their story alert! Only 3 reviews but I wasn't expecting much so 3 is enough to make me continue:D**

**P/S: Sorry about the grammatical error in the first chapter, I wanted to change it but I don't know how to after posting it up… anyone? I've only spotted it after re-reading it for many times.**

**

* * *

**

The sound of birds chirping, leaves rustling in the cool wind, sunny weather but not scorching… _What a lovely day.._ Ren thought to himself while exiting his condominium. Of course it will be lovely, how can it not be? Today is his turn to have Kyouko all to himself, Shoutaro-free! He walked to his car happily, thinking about what they can do later on that day. He was not disheartened by the limited options available since Kyouko hasn't been discharged yet. To him, anywhere they are, anything that they do together, anytime that they spend together; will make him the happiest man alive.

Sho, at the other end of the stick, is still unhappy about his _scissors_. _Damn it! I should have known better. Someone like him who always gets in the way will choose rock! _He went back to work today, only to get told off by Shoko when he notified her that he will only work on alternate days. Reluctantly, Shoko agreed, but under one condition: Sho had to work twice as hard as he normally did.

"Good Morning Tsuruga-san!" Kyouko greeted Ren with an _oh-so-warm-and-charming_ smile that can melt the heart of every man, certainly the top actor's heart at the very least. "Eh? Where's Sho-kun?" Ren twitched upon hearing Kyouko calling Sho by his first name, when it's 'Tsuruga-san' for himself.

"Fuwa-san is at his work place now. From today onward each of us will take care of you alternatively. So, how are you feeling today?" Ren put on his fake gentleman smile, while trying to emphasize on the 'Fuwa-san'.

"Oh you don't have to go through the trouble of visiting me every day! I will be fine by myself, really."

_Even though her memory is not there, she is still the same Kyouko, still the one who worries about everyone else but herself, still the one I… love._ Ren smiled to himself as he replied, "I am doing this on my own will, and I am really happy that I get to see you more frequently now. Also…" He paused. "I am sure the same applies to Fuwa-san."

He wheeled her to the garden at the back of the hospital, and sat down on a bench next to her as they watched a few kids running away from a little girl, laughing. That little girl looked just like Kyouko when she was little. What made them even more similar is that girl was crying, which was the exact same thing Kyouko was doing when he found her. Noticing the concerned look on Kyouko's face, Ren knew what he had to do and wheeled Kyouko to where the little girl was standing.

"What is your name? Why are you crying?" Kyouko moved her back away from the back of the wheelchair, shortening the distance between the little girl and herself.

"I am.. I am.. *sniff* Yoshiki.. Those boys *sniff* they took my magic stone away.. I got it *sniff* from Usui-kun… *sniff*" she was still sobbing as she spoke.

Kyouko froze and frowned, seemingly remembering something. Observing her reactions, Ren took her place and squatted down to the same level as the little girl. "Yoshiki-chan, I will get it back for you. Now, don't shed any more tears on your cute little face." He said as he caressed Yoshiki's head.

Ren retrieved the stone back easily; even little boys couldn't stand his charming bright smile. He gave it back to Yoshiki, who has now finally stopped crying. Yoshiki thanked him with a wide smile, and merrily skipped away.

Kyouko, now regaining her consciousness, said, "That seems so… familiar. Was that dejavu? Do you know anything, Tsuruga-san?"

Ren cleared his throat, hoping that will give him a few more seconds to think about how to answer that question. "Well.. You did mention to me before, that you met your fair—um, friend during your childhood. His name is Corn, if I am not mistaken, and he is just a few years older than you. He gave you a blue stone that you have always treasured, claiming that the stone will absorb all your sadness away from you."

"Oh, that must be why.." looking downhearted. "I don't even remember something that was so important to me. I feel so… useless. Corn-kun must be very disappointed in me now. Tsuruga-san and Sho-kun too, I don't even remember you guys and yet you still treat me so nicely. I am not worth your ti—"

"It's nothing like that!" those words just slipped out of Ren's mouth. Without realizing, he moved forward to hold Kyouko in his arms. He could feel Kyouko becoming all rigid next to his body, and pulled back reluctantly. "I am sorry, I.. um.." _Now, Ren, think of something to say, you are an actor, hold yourself! "_I was just upset that you were degrading yourself like that. You ARE definitely worth our time, and you are never useless. I don't think you were aware of it, but you have always been able to help me in time of need."

"Thank you…" Kyouko said, still blushing from the unexpected hug earlier, but she is now smiling.

"It's getting a bit chilly now, let's get in."


	3. Chapter 3: Sho's

"Bwahahahaha~~ HAHAHAHAHAH~~" Sho laughed out creepily when walking towards Kyouko's room in the hospital. If it weren't for the sunglasses and cap that he was using as disguise, that face he had while laughing will definitely at least halve the number of fans he had. _I am sure she will like this; she might just give me a hug to thank me for this. Or.. She might even k-k-kiss me!_ He thought while holding a nicely wrapped present on his hand. Of course, he **did not** wrap it on his own; it was wrapped by the salesgirl when he bought it.

"Hey Kyouko! Look at what I have got you! I am sure you will li—" He pushed opened the door, only to see a few seconds of 'heaven' followed by a scream, then a pillow being thrown at his direction. It all happened too fast. He quickly left the room, blushing.

"You can come in now, rude boy. Next time, knock before you enter, alright?" Yuuko-san, the nurse from earlier on, said to Sho coldly while looking at him with the side of her eyes.

Sho hurriedly apologized as he entered the room, "I am s-sorry. I didn't think that they will be changing your bandage at this time! But don't worry, I did not see anything!"

"S-S-Sho-kun! Your nose is bleeding now! Are you okay?"

"Of course I am okay! It must be.. err.. well.. the weather! It's been really hot these few days!" He panicked as he quickly rubbed off the blood from his nose with his sleeve. _Obviously, he saw __all__ of it, from head to toe, **without** any piece of fabric on. _

"You really didn't see anything, right? Nothing at all, right..?" Kyouko blushed as she asked, purposely avoiding eye contact with Sho.

"I s-swear! O-Of course. Y-yeah.. Anyway, I have got something from you." He handed the present to Kyouko as he secretly thanked god for being able to change the topic, and also for the short period of heaven that he experienced earlier on.

Kyouko thanked him politely while she unwrapped the gift carefully. "Awww this is so cute! The shape is unusual for a cosmetic! I really like it, Sho-kun! This perfume is just like—" She paused as the atmosphere of the room changed. The air was cold all of a sudden, and the bulb of the lamp suddenly burst even though it wasn't lighted up, which made it even creepier. "ODETTE!" Kyouko continued with a menacing look on her face. She crashed the cosmetic with her bare hand.

Sho trembled at the thought that she might have remembered how Sho treated her, but he decided to ask nevertheless. "W-W-What is w-wrong, Kyouko?"

The thundercloud went away. Kyouko sat on her bed looking at the remains of the broken cosmetic on her now bleeding hand. Only after about two minutes she came back to reality with tears in her eyes as she apologized. "I AM SO SOWWI SHO-KUN! YOU TWOUBLED YOUWSELVES GETTING THIS FO ME AND I BWOKE IT! I am really sorry! I don't even know what happened!" She was so worried that she couldn't speak properly.

"Ah don't worry about that. I can get you something else next time. Your hand is bleeding now, wait there when I call the nurse okay?"

* * *

"Ren! You are back! Is Kyouko-chan alright now?" Yashiro-san asked excitedly.

"Oh she is fine now. What I am more worried about right now is you, what is _that_ under your eyes! How many nights have you spent not sleeping?"

"Haha it's not a big deal, it's only been three nights. Now that you are back, I don't have to stay up anymore~"

"Well.. about that.." Ren explained to him about taking turns with Sho. He felt really guilty that his manager had to stay up just to call up everyone to postpone all his work and reschedule them.

"Oh okay. That is fine with me, really! I will reschedule your timetable so that you can work when you are here."

* * *

"Err.. Come in…?" Kyouko said as she heard a loud knock on the door. Her hand was now treated, and Sho is now sitting on the guest chair in her room.

"KYOUKO! I just got back from my drama in Paris *pant* this morning, went back to LME and Sawara-san told me that *pant* you got into an accident! What exactly happened?" Kanae said breathlessly since she ran all the way here after hearing about the accident. She could have just used a car, but she ran instead. She just couldn't think straight after knowing what happened to her one and only friend.

"Ano… Wh—"

"AND FUWA SHO! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE? Kyouko, why did you let him in? Do you not hate—" Kanae interrupted before Kyouko managed to answer, extremely surprised by the presence of Sho in Kyouko's room. Before she could finish her sentence, Sho covered her mouth with his big hand. She struggled and bite his fingers with all her remaining strength left from running just now.

"OUCH! YOU B***H! Ergh! Let's talk outside!"

Kanae refused at first, but seeing that Kyouko didn't disagree to his suggestion, she followed Sho though confused.

"Now, let me explain this to you. Kyouko has lost her memory, and doctor suggested that we should talk to her about her past and stuff. Tsuruga Ren and I have agreed that we should take turns in taking care of her, which is why I am here. "

"Fine, I understand why Tsuruga-san wants to take care of her, but how did you even come into the picture? I mean, why, of all people in the whole wide world, does it have to be YOU?" Kanae asked, looking disgusted by the idea of Sho being one of the people to take care of Kyouko.

"Because… I was the reason behind the accident."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, my laptop broke down T-T also, I won't be updating until August cause I will be going on a family vacation~ Yay~ **

**P/S: Sho's day with Kyouko hasn't ended yet:D**


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**Aloha~ im back! :) thanks again for the kind reviews, they make me happy~~**

**** I have changed the 'slap' to a 'punch' because I think thats more appropriate. Thanks starburner101 for the tips! :)****

**

* * *

**

"You.. WHAT? What do you mean by that?" Kanae was surprised by what she heard.

Sho, now trying not to look at Kanae in the eyes, held his fist and mumbled, "If.. If only.. If it weren't for me.. If only I wasn't this childish.. Kyouko wouldn't have to go through all this pain!"

Kanae didn't really get what he meant by those words, all she knew was that he is telling her that he is the reason why Kyouko is in the hospital bed now. She frowned and caught Sho on his collar, she held it tightly in her palm and requested for a clearer explanation, but before she could hear an answer, they heard the sound of glass breaking in Kyouko's room.

"Kyouko! Are you okay?" They both asked as they hurried into the room. Their faces paled seeing Kyouko lying on the floor next to pieces of broken glass. She seemed to be in such a deep pain that caused her to sweat and there were also tears at the corner of her eyes. Sho rushed to hold Kyouko up while Kanae went to get the nurse.

"My tummy hurts… I was.. trying to get to the toilet myself.. but I can't even stand up.. My leg.. I can't feel anything anymore.. I can't even move my leg now…" Kyouko managed to say, though very weakly, as she rested her head on Sho's shoulder. Yuuko-san came in before Sho could answer, and lifted Kyouko to her bed carefully and professionally. She instructed the other two to leave as she slowly unwrapped the bandages on Kyouko's legs. The doctor went in few minutes later and brought Kyouko to have her legs scanned. He also did other check up just to be on the safe side.

"She should be fine now. I am not entirely sure about why her leg feels numb at the moment, the result of the test and scan will only be out tomorrow. Let's just hope that everything will be fine.. Oh and also, it's past the visit time now so…" The doctor said to them.

"I will stay over tonight to look after Kyouko, I am sure it will be very inconvenient for her to stay alone tonight." Kanae told Sho. Sho had no choice but to leave, but he told himself that he will come to check up on Kyouko again the next day despite it being Ren's turn. He knew it is unfair and that Ren is sure to be upset about it but he just couldn't care less. _And again, poor Shoko._

_

* * *

_

_The next day…_

"K-Kotonami-san! Why are you here? And what happened to Kyouko's hand?" Ren said as he entered the room. He noticed the extra bandage on Kyouko's hand almost immediately upon entering. Well.. Maybe after noticing the presence of Kanae.

"Obviously, I am here to take care of Kyouko. Her hand? It has been all bandaged since before I arrive yesterday.." She didn't know that it was new since she arrived after the Odette incident.

"M-M-Morning, Tsuruga-san… My hand is fine, don't worry about it! I just.. well… lost control yesterday? Ahaha.. haha.. haha…" Kyouko answered nervously as she could sense Ren's aura changed when he heard that the extra bandage was there before Kanae came. In Ren's mind, the meaning of it being there before that is either that the brat didn't take care of Kyouko well enough, or that he was the cause of it. Either one, Ren is unhappy about it. To make the matter worse, Sho came in at the wrong time. Ren stared at him as he entered the room nonchalantly.

"Now, Fuwa-san, can you please tell me why you are here now? Could you have forgotten that it isMY turn today?" He tried to compose himself so that he could still have the gentlemanly smile on his face when he asked.

"I just came here to see the result of the test from yesterday and I will be gone, OK?"

"Result?"

"Neh, Kyouko's friend, whatever your name is, haven't you told him already? Sigh. Why do I have to go through the trouble to speaking this much to you. Anyway, Kyouko fell down yesterday and they have got her checked and stuff. And the result will be out today."

_*punch*_

Ren finally lost his mind. He knew he might lose his place as a top actor if Sho were to complain to the media, he knew he shouldn't do that but he just couldn't hold his anger any further. How can Sho be so careless?

"What the—" Sho punched Ren back. Ren was going to return the punch but he managed to stop himself when he saw Kyouko looking frightened by their actions. He took a deep breath, and apologized to Sho, "Sorry." He walked towards Kyouko and sat on the empty space on her bed without saying anything further. Sho also helped himself on the guest chair, and the room was in an awkward silence until there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, the doctor in charge of this patient is on an emergency leave today, so I will be the one to explain the results of the test earlier to you guys. So… do you want to come with me to my office?"

All three of them followed the doctor to his office, leaving Kyouko waiting alone in her room.

"Blood test, urine test, they are all okay so no worries. But…" The doctor faced became serious all of sudden. "I am afraid that her left leg... She must have fallen down really badly that she dislocated the joint on her knee. She might have to use clutches or wheelchair for the rest of her life."

*silence* None of them knew how to react to what the doctor said.

Realising that, the doctor continued, "Well.. There is also a good news. The baby is fine."

* * *

**Just in case it bothered you, I do know that they could just pressed the button to call for nurse -_-" but I just remembered when writing this chapter.. So if I were to put it in here, it will kinda contradict with my first chap.. so yeah.. sorry! Just bear with it please :3**

**And sorry! this chapter kinda sucks :|**


	5. Chapter 5: Whose baby!

**Heyhey, I just wanna apologise to people who didn't like the previous chapter, I didn't like it either.. but thanks though for people who were interested in it:)**

**

* * *

**

The three of them walked out of the doctor's office, all frowning as they walked out of the room. The journey back to Kyouko's room seemed to take ages to complete, though it was actually just a few rooms away. Kanae, finally couldn't stand the silent treatment, she stared at each of them and asked, "Now, can anyone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

*_silence*_

Hearing no response, Kanae was really frustrated. "For god's sake, guys, can anyone please just reply? Can't any of you speak, no?"

Ren let out a year's worth of sigh, and continued to frown, he finally murmured, "It's… not mine."

"What's not yours?" Kanae was confused.

"THE BABY IS NOT MINE!" Ren punched the wall as he said it, he was really frustrated by the fact that her loved one is pregnant and the baby is not his. To top it all off, he didn't even know who the dad of the baby was so he could strangle him for stealing over **his** Kyouko. _Just who could it be? I don't think it would be Fuwa's, but I couldn't think of anyone else. Anyone from LME that she is particularly close to?_ Kanae just looked at him, shocked to see his normally composed senior lost his control twice in a day.

"It's mine." Sho finally admitted, there was no smile on his face. He wasn't looking straight at them; he was in fact looking down to the floor, seemingly guilty.

Both of them just stared at him with their eyes wide open. The dark Ren reappeared again, he didn't even try to hold himself back. There was neither fake gentleman smile nor fake gentleman aura around him, anyone, simple anyone at all could tell he was angry at a glance. His stare was menacing, as if he would just rip Sho apart with his bare hand and eat him raw at that instant.

Kanae, sensing the dangerous aura, tried to think of something to say that could stop Ren from committing a crime. Although she doesn't like the fact that Ren seemed to be as important as herself to Kyouko, she still respects Ren as her senior and as a top actor in Japan. She wouldn't want to see a top actor being put into prison for a girl. "Don't joke, Fuwa-kun. It's not funny. Why would Kyouko..." She paused, lowered her volume as she continued, "do _**it**_ with you?"

There was another moment of silence before Sho answered; he seemed to be plotting something, "Well.. I apologized. She forgave me. We went to my place to celebrate, I made her drink, and we were drunk and did it. As simple as that."

"You made her _drink_? You b*stard! She is, for god's sake, under aged!" Ren punched Sho heavily on his face, neglecting the fact that Sho was also under aged but was able to get hold of some alcohol. His punch was so strong that it caused Sho's nose to bleed. He just couldn't hold it anymore. He hasn't even told Kyouko about his feeling, he hasn't even touched her and yet… His Kyouko can't be his anymore. His feelings can no longer be told; he felt that he just couldn't face Kyouko anymore.

"You are just jealous that I have her before you do. I think, deep in her heart, she actually cares for me more than she does for you! Haha!" Surprisingly, Sho didn't retaliate to the punch. He just snickered and looked at Ren sympathetically as he replied. It just made the matter worse and pissed Ren even more. "And oh, since you already know about it now, you might want to be considerate enough and not disturb my Kyouko anymore? It will be nice if we don't have to exchange days like that you see. I will take care of **my child** and **my Kyouko** by myself if you don't mind.", emphasizing on 'my child and my Kyouko' to anger Ren further.

Ren was at loss for words. He was seriously frustrated but he couldn't do anything. Sho had all the reasons in the world to not let him see Kyouko now that Kyouko has his child. He walked away in silence; he knew he had lost his war in fighting over Kyouko. Even if he were to be able to win her heart over, he, being possessive and all, didn't think he could bear to live with Kyouko raising Sho's child. Moreover, he would want Kyouko to have a complete family. _That, should be how love is like I guess. As long as Kyouko can be happy, that will be enough…_

"Tsuruga-san! Wait!" Kanae called out and chased after Ren.

After the two of them left, Sho seemed to have lost his energy. He sighed, squatted down in the middle of the corridor, and placed both of his palms on his forehead. Sho frowned. "_If it is not Tsuruga's baby, then whose baby is it?_" He thought. He will have to find out on his own, even though there was no clue at all.

* * *

**Sorry that was a bit short. I think it will be nicer to end it there rather than continue to a point that it will be weird to stop at. I will try my best to write a longer one next time, longer than this chapter at least:p Also, I was just wondering, will you guys still continue to read if I were to change the genre of this fanfic? I am not sure if I can write it the way I want if I stay on with 'humour'.. But I don't know how to categorise it, maybe 'drama'? or 'suspense'? Please tell me what you think~**


	6. Chapter 6: Discharged

**Hi everyone! Sorry but I have decided to change the genre of this fanfic of mine to 'drama'. I actually did start writing this fanfic thinking that it will have more humour than drama:p Sorry if I have disappointed any of you... but I will still include a bit of humour whenever I can though:)**

**Warning: Ren's fans might not like this chapter very much since it's mainly about Sho. But please do continue to read, pretty please~~? Cause this leads on to the next chapter where Ren will appear more, okay? Hmm.. but Sho's fans might not like the next chap then..**

**

* * *

**

"Eh? Where is Moko-san and Tsuruga-san?" Kyouko asked innocently as Sho entered the room.

"They.. um.. have gone home. Something came up." He paused for a while, "Neh, Kyouko. Tsuruga Ren might not be coming to visit you anymore.. He.. will be busy for a while."

"Oh okay.." Kyouko sounded a bit disappointed. "What did the doctor say? Are my legs ok?"

Sho had totally forgotten about her leg. All that he had been thinking about ever since they left the doctor's room was about the baby. He wasn't sure whether to tell her the truth or not. The truth will hurt, but it might be better that way rather than give her some unnecessary hope and extinguish it again later on. "The doctor said you probably won't.. won't be able to walk anymore.."

Her face dropped. Kyouko was clearly devastated to hear about that. "I.. won't be able to walk..?"

"I am sorry.. If only I didn't leave you alone at that time.." Sho was really frustrated.

"It's not your fault, Sho-kun. It's just me being so useless…" She tried to put on a smile, but she couldn't. Before she realised, tears just continuously fell from her eyes. She burst into tears, with no more attempt in hiding it since she just couldn't anymore.

Sho didn't know how to respond at that time. Since they were little, Sho had always been like a deer in the headlights when Kyouko cries. But it is different this time; his body knew what to do even though his brain didn't. It was more like a reflex action rather than an intended motion. He went forward and extended one of his hand behind Kyouko and another in front, trying to hold Kyouko in his arms and comfort her.

*knock knock*

Sho withdrew his hand before he could even touch Kyouko. The doctor came in.

"Hey, I am sorry. I just realised I took the wrong X-ray film just now. I just looked through her X-ray film, her leg is perfectly fine. She will be able to walk like normal in a couple of days. All she needs to do these few days is to go for rehabilitation. Also, I would suggest using crutches rather than wheelchair to exercise her muscles. But her baby is really fine though, so no worries~"

They thanked the doctor as he walked out of the room. Sho sat down on Kyouko's bed next to her, he put his palm on Kyouko's face and used his thumb to wipe off the tears on her face, "Thanks god you are ok…" He smiled gently. Kyouko blushed since that was the first time she had seen Sho smiling like that; well, first time since she woke up that day anyway.

"Eh wait." Her eyes widened. "Did he just say that MY baby is fine..? I am.. pregnant..?"

"Yeah." The atmosphere in the room changed.

"W-W-Whose baby is it?"

Sho hesitated whether he should lie to her, or he should just tell her the truth. It will be awkward if she was to find out later on who the dad actually is when she recovers her memory. She might hate him even more for lying to her. It hurt to tell the truth, but he decided that it is better that way. "I.. don't know."

"I see…"

"BUT I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOUR BABY! I promise. If we still don't know who the father was by the time the baby is born, I will take care of you two. So.. please.. don't look so sad…"

Kyouko smiled to the statement. "Thank you. Sorry for making you worry, I am fine now."

* * *

_A week later.._

A week had passed and Ren did not show himself ever since the baby incident. Kanae did visit Kyouko every two to three days, but didn't talk to Sho the whole time. Kyouko can now walk properly thanks to the rehabilitation, and Sho had always been by her side throughout the whole process. And today, finally, is the day that Kyouko can be discharged from the hospital.

Kyouko was sitting alone in her room when there was a knock on her door. Sho had gone to handle the procedures to have Kyouko discharged.

"Kyouko-chan! I heard from Kotonami-san that you will be discharged today. Congrats! Oh and she won't be here today cause Takarada-san had assigned her another Love Me task." Yashiro came in and said excitedly.

"Err.. Thanks. You are…?"

"Oh my bad, my bad! I forgot about that. I am Yashiro, Ren's manager."

"Oh hi!" Kyouko looked behind Yashiro, expecting another person who didn't show up, "Um.. Did.. Tsuruga-san come as well?" She blushed slightly.

_Oh Ren, how I wish you could see this! Your beloved Kyouko is blushing for you!_ Yashiro thought. "He is not here today. Actually.." His face became serious all of a sudden. It was a 180 degrees change of expression from that idiotic grin that he had earlier when he saw Kyouko's blush. "Actually, Ren had been acting weird recently. I don't actually know what happened but he sounded like he had been drinking when I called. He wouldn't tell me what happened." _Well, the only reason that can make Ren loses his control is you, Kyouko-chan._

Kyouko's face saddened. "I don't know either. Sho-kun told me that Tsuruga-san will be busy so he can't visit me.. Can I do anything to help at all? Tsuruga-san had helped me a lot. I want to do something for him as well."

_Fuwa Sho? Hmm.. something fishy is going on.. _"Oh there is something that only you can do, Kyouko-chan. If you don't mind that is.." Yashiro smirked evilly.

* * *

The Darumaya's couple appeared shortly after Yashiro left. They weren't informed about the accident until Kyouko was able to walk. It was Ren's idea because he thought that Kyouko wouldn't want to make them worried. Kanae was the one who informed them the night before Kyouko was to be discharged since she thought Kyouko will need somewhere to live. She was not going to let Kyouko to stay with Sho, not when she had not approved of their 'relationship' yet.

"It's all sorted now. Let's go." Sho was not in a good mood the whole day on this day. He was happy that Kyouko was finally able to walk, but now that she is not in the hospital, he won't be able to see her as easily and frequently as he had.

"Ano.. Sho-kun.. I know this is kinda late but.. Thank you very much for everything!" She smiled and bowed to Sho to show her appreciation.

"Ah.. Oh." That was all he responded. He drove all of them to the Darumaya's since the couple did not own a car. The entire trip was pretty much silent; the only words exchanged were the directions to Darumaya from the hospital.

Before Sho drove away after dropping them off, he lowered the window to the lowest it could so Kyouko could hear him. "Neh, I.. will come again sometime to look for you." He was nervous as if he just confessed to a girl he likes and was waiting for the response of the girl. _Oh god, I said it now. What is she gonna say? What if she asked me why? What should my reason be?_

"Okay! See you soon." Kyouko just smiled sweetly as she answered. There was no sign of hesitation. Sho was so happy to see the unexpectedly approval, so happy as if it was a 'yes I do' to a marriage proposal. He drove away without any further words said.

* * *

**That's all for now. Wasn't that great. Hmm… Anyway, I think I will be able to update quite soon since I know where I am going next:D No promises though!:p**

**Also, I skipped the details about the rehabilitation cause I thought it will be kinda boring if I explain what they do every single day, also that I will run out of idea in that case:p**


	7. Chapter 7: Confession?

_The next day.._

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san?" Kyouko shivered. She was in an extremely weird position: underneath Ren on his sofa, with both of Ren's hands pressing her shoulder to the sofa. Ren gave her this mesmerizing but sad look that could melt the heart of every Japanese female, and maybe even those non-Japanese too! His face was so close to hers that she could hear him breathing. So close that she could smell alcohol from his mouth. And so close that she could feel his body temperature. Just what exactly happened which put them into this situation?

* * *

_Twenty minutes ago…_

_Whoa! So Tsuruga-san lives here!_ Kyouko thought as she stood infront of Ren's condominium. She was holding a piece of paper that had Ren's address on. It was given by Yashiro when he told Kyouko there was something that only she can do to help; and that something is to visit Ren and cook for him. It was not that much to do since Kyouko, though she has lost her memory, somehow knew that she enjoys cooking. And now there she is, she walked into the condominium, but wasn't stopped by the receptionist when she saw her. The receptionist obviously recognised her since she had visited Ren a number of times before the accident. Kyouko thought it was weird, but didn't care since it saved her the trouble of having to explain to the receptionist who she is and who she was looking for.

*Ring ring* Kyouko pressed the doorbell. No one answered. _Could he be out? Or maybe he didn't hear the bell.._ Kyouko was going to give it another try before leaving. *Ring ring*

The door opened this time. Standing there was a tall man, dark circle under his puffy eyes, facial hair unshaved, and he even had to hold on to the wall to keep him standing. He simply looked awful. Kyouko couldn't believe what she saw.

"Tsuruga-san! What happened?" She gasped as she saw the figure in front of her.

Ren didn't reply. He just walked back in and sat down on his sofa without closing the door, and Kyouko followed in. There were a few cans of beer on the table in front of his sofa and also some scattered on the floor. Ren took one up from the table and took a sip, "What do you want?" He finally asked.

"I.. um.. Yashiro-san sent me to cook for you. He is really worried about you." Kyouko helped herself to sit next to him. There was nowhere else to sit, all the other sofas were occupied by empty bottles of wine and empty beer cans. _Something must have happened, why is Tsuruga-san drinking this much?_

"Oh? You can go home now. I am fine. I don't need you to cook for me."

"You are definitely not fine!" Kyouko frowned. "You look totally different from the last time I saw you in the hospital. It's worrying…"

"Who is it worrying now? Yashiro-san huh? Then he can come and visit me on his own. Now, don't let me repeat myself. I don't need you here, go home!"

"I am also worried! I.." She looked at Ren sadly, "I am worried about you too.." Ren's eyes widened as she said that, he couldn't believe what he just heard. Kyouko continued, "I don't know why I felt this way.. This may be a bit strange to you.. but.. I felt a bit lonely when I heard that you won't be visiting anymore.. There was this weird feelings in my heart.."

His voice almost trembling as he shouted, "SHUT UP!" Ren stood up in front of her, and pinned her down. "Please don't say something like that, or I can't give up on you.. Please.. Just stop torturing me like that.." He sounded really sad, and that made Kyouko's heart thumped really quickly, because of what he said and the position that they were in. And that is how they ended up in that position.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later.._

"Kyouko.. Kyouko.. Kyouko.. I lov—" Ren collapsed before he could finish. His head rested comfortably on Kyouko's shoulder whereas his body on hers. Kyouko's body stiffened, she did not know how to react to this.

"Tsuruga.. san?"

*No response*

"Err.. Tsuruga-san? You are heavy.. Can you please get up?"

*Still no response*

Kyouko started to panic. _What should I do? What is wrong with Tsuruga-san? He is not moving at all! D-d-don't tell me he.. died from alcohol overdose? _"Tsuruga-san! Don't die!" Kyouko tried to struggle out of Ren, she used as much strength as she could to push him away. It was kinda harsh, but she managed to have Ren rolled down to the floor from her body. She sighed with relief to see Ren's chest still moving from breathing, but he seemed to be having difficulty in breathing properly.

"Oh god, he is burning!" Kyouko placed her hand on his forehead. She tried her very best to move him so that he could rest on his sofa rather than the cold tiles on the floor which will worsen his fever, but he was too big for her to manage. She only succeeded in doing so some fifteen minutes later, and Ren did not wake up to that the whole time. Kyouko wetted a face towel that she got from Ren's room and placed it on his forehead hoping to cool his head down. After seeing Ren being able to breathe more normally, she also helped herself to the kitchen to make something for him to eat. _Chicken soup and congee; that should be best for the ill._ Kyouko made use of the ingredients she got beforehand, since she was told by Yashiro that Ren probably won't have anything edible in his house. She combed the whole place in search for medicine for cold, but all she could find was some paracetamols. _This should work for now, at least. I will get some medicine later on after the meal._

She was so familiar with where the pots and pans were that she even surprised herself. _I feel that this is not the first time I am here... Oh well, that is not what I should worry about now.. _It didn't take her that long until the meal was ready.

Kyouko tried to wake Ren up but Ren didn't even move an inch. She called him over and over again, brought over the alarm clock from his room and set it off, nudged him, but still no response. She had no choice but to use her last resort: feed him. _He needs to eat something before taking the paracetamols._. Kyouko brought the congee over from the kitchen and placed it on the table. She put some cushions under Ren's head, took a spoonful of congee, blew to cool it and fed it into Ren's mouth. It was successful. _Yay!_ She thought. It was quite embarrassing to do that, but her attempt was successful, so it didn't matter at that time.

When the congee was finished, Kyouko stood up to get the soup from the kitchen. The next thing she realised, she was pulled down by a big hand, "Kyouko.. Don't.. go.."

* * *

**Hehe I have to admit that this is not that original. This is a bit like the time when she had to be Ren's substitute manager, and Ren fell and lie down on her because of his fever, combined with the times when she went to cook for Ren:D**

**This time I can't promise a quick update.. My exam results will be out pretty soon so I probably won't be in the mood to write.. Pray for meeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth Revealed

**H****eya! Result's out and I'm pleased:) I am going to uni whee~~ Thanks saizen24, Shiroyuki76 and yokonoko for the luck~ **

**Oh oh also, rjifblue's review made me smile, thanks! But of course, I love everyone's reviews hehehe. Thanks thanks~**

**And sorry it took longer than I thought:p

* * *

**

"_I will take care of __**my child **__and __**my Kyouko **__by myself if you don't mind", Fuwa Sho said._

"_Tsuruga-san, I am getting married. Sho-kun and I will be moving to Kyoto tomorrow. Thanks for everything you have done for me." Kyouko said as she walked away, her arm linking with Sho's._

"…" _Ren was devastated, he couldn't look at Kyouko in the eyes. He wanted to smile, just like he normally does so that people won't be able to see through him, but he couldn't. He knew he should let her go, he knew nothing he does will change the fact that Kyouko had Sho's baby in her, but…_

"_Kyouko.. Don't.. Go.." He finally muttered when he couldn't see Kyouko anymore, when Kyouko had faded away into darkness. He was now alone in the dark, with no one, with nothing at all around. He couldn't even see himself in the dark. His hand tried to reach out for Kyouko who was no longer there, but all he could catch was a layer of air, and feeling of regret and emptiness. "KYOUKO!", he shouted in frustration._

"KYOUKO!" He finally opened his eyes. He could feel a sense of warmth he was holding with his hand. He looked at the owner of the warmth, who is now looking at him in surprise.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san? Um.. My wrist.. You are holding it a bit too tight now.." _Why is my heart thumping so quickly now? Oh my god. Oh my god. Calm down, Kyouko. Calm down! But.. But.. I was just trying to get the soup, why did he try to stop me that badly..?_

Ren quickly released her hand, "S-Sorry.." He couldn't help but felt even guiltier when he saw Kyouko rubbing her slightly red wrist after being released. "Err.. Why are you here..?" _Am I still dreaming? But I thought she left in my dream..? God, could I be that pathetic to be hallucinating..? Guess I shouldn't have drunk that much._

"Um.. Tsuruga-san?" Kyouko made a waving motion in front of his face when Ren was too deep in thought to hear her response.

"Oh sorry. You were saying?"

"You.. don't remember anything from before you fainted..?"

Ren tried to think, but his head is still spinning from being drunk and his fever. _Why does she look so worried..? Something must have happened… _Ren shook his head.

"Oh.. I came here about two hours ago cause Yashiro-san," she paused, remembering what happened earlier. "and myself are worried about you.. And you passed out because of your fever.. Are you feeling better now?"

_Fever…?_ Ren placed his hand on his forehead which was still slightly warmer than normal. "I guess so…"

"Great." Kyouko smiled. "Ah! There's chicken soup in the kitchen. It's probably cold now, I will just heat it up for you. Wait here."

"O-Okay…" He sat there as he was told, as he looked at Kyouko busying herself around in the kitchen._ I wish.. I wish that I can have this view all to myself forever. I wish she will always be here for me and say 'welcome home' to me when I tell her I am home. And.. all I can do is just wish. _"Mogami-san?" Ren called out, remembering his 'nightmare' from before.

"E-Eh?" Kyouko jumped a bit hearing that halfway through washing up the pots while waiting for the soup to be reheated in the microwave. She was still not used to being addressed by her last name. Moreover, Ren had been calling her by her first name since she woke up.

"Are you…" _Okay, I can do this. Ask nonchalantly, just like a normal 'sempai' or even a 'friend'. I can do this._ "Are you going to.. get married?" It was painful to ask that to someone you love. Ren directed his gaze elsewhere while waiting for Kyouko to answer.

"…. Huh?" It was almost comical how speechless Kyouko looked when he asked that. She thought she might have heard it wrong, and she asked for a repeat, not knowing how much pain she had inflicted on Ren for him to repeat those words again.

"Are you guys going to get married?" His tone changed to one which showed slight anger in it.

"W-With who..?"

_Who else? _ "With Fuwa Sho."

"Huh? Why…?"

_Does she really enjoy mentally torturing me like that? _"Cause of your baby?" _Didn't Fuwa Sho say anything to her?_

Hearing that, Kyouko quickly shook her head and waved both of her hands in denial. "Oh no, no! Sho-kun did say that he will take care of the baby if I still can't remember who the father is, but I have never thought of getting married to him! I mean, how can I possibly trouble someone to that extend!"

_Huh? The father.. What? I am confused now. What the heck is she saying?_

"Err.. Tsuruga..san?" _He has been spacing out a lot today.. Is it because of the fever?_

"Oh um.. you mean.. Sho.. is not.. the father?" _Now that I think about it, there was no proof from the very beginning, he was the only one claiming himself as the father. Why did I even believe him? I am such a fool. But you can't blame me! I mean, the whole baby incident just pop up out of the blue and I was still recovering from shock!_

"I don't think so.. He said he doesn't know who the father is." _Ah, he is spacing out again. _

_*_Ting* "Ah, the soup is done."

Ren felt kind of relieved now that he knows the truth. He couldn't believe how much difference it makes to him whether the father is Sho or someone else. He was still quite upset about the fact that he is not the one who took Kyouko's virginity and made Kyouko his, but then it felt a lot better than having Sho as the father, in a way. _If Sho can take care of the baby, why can't I? I must be more generous than a brat, isn't it?_

"… Me too." Ren muttered.

"Huh?"

"I, too, will take care of the baby."

* * *

**Just recently, a korean group that I quite like released a new song. I finally listened to that song today. Not understanding a word of Korean, I searched for the English translation of the lyrics and the first thing that came to my mind after reading it was Ren. The lyrics kinda suit how Ren felt in the last chapter so I thought I might post the lyrics up here~**

_Silently, I filled up a glass of alcohol_

_As I hold it hardly with my hands, I let out a sigh_

_I drank up a glass_

_As I think of you_

_I swallowed the tears I have been holding in_

_._

_._

_._

_My heart was cold, I didn't know (how to) love_

_Thank you, really. Now I understand that this is what love is_

_My heart stops, my breathing dies, you are leaving_

_Goodbye my love love love love_

_Take care my love love love_

**I am not sure if that was the right translation, but I thought it was how Ren felt:D And being a fan, I wanna spread the love~ haha. It's FT Island's Love Love Love. Try listening to it, the vocalist is awesome:3**


	9. Note to Readers

Dear Readers,

I know it might give some of the readers false hope that I have updated my fic, but this is the only way that I can think of so that most, if not all, readers will be able to get my message. Anyway, you can say that I am having writer's block:( I can't seem to continue the fic the way I want it to. It's not just the story line, but also the way I write, it is not satisfying. I thought reading this fic of mine from the very beginning till the latest might help, but the plan backfired. It might be because I have read it plenty of times before posting it up which made me feel bored when reading it again, or that…. I am trying to be positive here okay. So yeah, this fiction will be on hiatus for a while. I do understand the risk of doing this is that some of the readers might just stop reading my fic, but I am tired of posting something that I am not satisfied with up, so please bear with me. I am really sorry. I promise, the next time I update, I will post something which is more satisfying (well, to myself at the very least..).

Nevertheless, I sincerely thank readers who are still constantly supporting me, especially **Piacine - Jadeymay **and **saizen24**:)

I might still write some one shots when I get inspirations though. I very much enjoyed writing my first one shot that day (The Meowing of Love) hehe.

xxx

Shker

**rjifblue- I swear I typed this out before reading your review, but I just havent posted it out yet. Which is why when I was reading your review I was like... *guilty* I'd love to leave cliffhangers if it weren't for my block at the moment -_-" I just can't write the way I want to. but thanks for your review though, and sorry for disappointing you. I disappoint myself too.**


	10. Chapter 9: One Step Forward

**Hello hello! I'm backkkkk…. For a while. Well I have only written two (and a half) chapters during this break.. I was gonna post it up only after I have written at least five, but I will be going to uni soon, so I probably wont have time to write.. So I decided to post this up first before that.**

**Anyway, to those who are still reading my fics, I thank you very much! *bows*:) I hope you will enjoy.**

**Words inside ****** AND in italic are flashbacks, and as usual, when it is just italic, they are thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

"I, too, will take care of the baby."

"T-Thanks! A-A-Ah! L-Look at the time! I need to go now, I promised Taisho and Okami-san to be back by 5pm." Kyouko panicked, "S-See you, Tsuruga-san!" She immediately dashed out of Ren's apartment, and closed the door behind her. _W-Why is my heart thumping this quickly? _She placed her palm on her chest, feeling her abnormal heartbeat. She continually inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm herself down, but that didn't really work. _B-But that smile…_ In her mind was that gentle look of Tsuruga Ren he had on his face when he told Kyouko he will take care of the baby. She raised her wrist up to check the time, 4.17pm. It wasn't a lie when she said she had to get back by 5pm, and it will take a normal person at least an hour to walk home from Ren's place. Kyouko hurriedly headed towards the lift, still forcing herself to calm down.

She repeatedly pressed 'G' (Ground floor), hoping that the lift can go down at a faster rate, though knowing it was only psychological. _*Panting while running to the lift, also repeatedly pressing the button with her trembling hand. Kyouko was in tears.* What.. What was that..?_ Kyouko's eyes widened at the image that appeared in her mind. _Doctor did tell me that my memory might gradually come back when something similar to what happened to me before happens again.. So does that mean.. I have run out of Tsuruga-san's apartment before..?_ She tried to remember more, but her head seemed to hurt whenever she tries. Feeling all weak, Kyouko leaned against the wall. _But why was I crying?_

*Ground Floor* The lift door opened as it was announced, but Kyouko was too deep in thought to hear that. She continued to try to remember, to try to retrieve the fragment of her memories.

"Errr… Excuse me? Are you exiting or not..? You are blocking the buttons.."

Realising she was in the way, she quickly apologized and ran out of the lift. Checking the time again, 4.22pm. _OH MY GOD, I HAVE WASTED 5 MINUTES NOW! If it weren't for my legs, I would have been able to run back! _Her train of thought was disturbed when she heard Ren calling out to her. She turned her head around to see him.

Kyouko couldn't believe what she saw; the creature appearing in front of her was just too bright for her eyes. Just five minutes ago he was all messy and sluggish; and now, he has already shaved and tidied himself up. Kyouko rubbed her eyes, doubting the image before him, and took a good look again. Still, the same image, you can almost see roses sparkling behind him.

"Mogami-san. I don't think you will be able to make it in time if you walk back now, let me give you a ride."

"B-But…" Kyouko looked at her watch, she knew she had to surrender. "Thank you then…"

Kyouko was behaving unusually during the entire trip; she was too stiff, and seemingly nervous about something.

*Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz*

*Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz*

*Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz*

"Ano… Mogami-san..? I think it's your phone.."

"E-E-h? H-H-H-a-a-i!" Kyouko dug her bag searching for the source of the vibration; she finally remembered about the mobile phone that Kanae passed to her when she last met her. "K-Kana-, I mean, Moko-san?" _Moko-san, It's Moko-san. _Kyouko repeated Kanae's nickname in her mind as Kanae said she used to call her by that name.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO CALL YOU BEFORE YOU ANSWER?"

Kyouko reflexively distanced the mobile phone away from her ears. "Eh? S-Sorry!"

"Mo! Anyway, Takarada-san.. Ah, that's the president of LME, the company that you worked for, remember? He asked you to come to LME tomorrow. You okay with that?"

"I'm free… but… what is it for..?"

"I think it's about coming back to wor—, AH! I'm getting late! I need to go now! Remember, 9am at LME tomorrow. Bye!" *Beep Beep Beep*

Kyouko stared at her phone as Kanae hung up, confused. _Whoa! Twelve miss calls, all from Moko-san!_

"What's the matter, Mogami-san?"

"Oh, um, Moko-san said Takarada-san asked me to go to LME tomorrow.. but I forgot to ask for the address…"

_Takarada-san..? What could that man be planning now..?_ "Why don't I pick you up tomorrow? It's on the way anyway…" _Yeah, right._

"You are going back.. to work..?" Kyouko finally made eye contact with Ren, she had that puppyeyes look directed at Ren at full blast as she waited for his response. Her aim of cooking for Ren was to cheer him up after all, because, according to Yashiro, Ren hasn't turned up for work for a while now and he seemed to be down.

"Y-Yeah…" Ren replied, surprised by Kyouko's reaction. "Ah, we are here now. So, I will come to pick you up at 8.30am tomorrow, okay?"

"Hai! See you tomorrow. Thanks for the ride Tsuruga-san!" Kyouko cheerily skipped away after giving her thanks.

"Neh, Kyouko-chan!" Ren stopped her before she entered Darumaya's. "Thanks.. for the meal. It was delicious. And…" He took a deep breath before he continued, "Sorry for making you worried. See you tomorrow."

* * *

_The next day…_

"M-MOVIE?" Mogami Kyouko was in Takarada Lory's office in LME, along with Tsuruga Ren and Yashiro Yukihito.

"Calm down, Mogami-kun. I understand that you have lost your memory, but I believe that you will manage it somehow. This offer is really interesting you see." _Cause of your co-star. Wait, make that co-stars, plural. _"Shinya-san would really like you to act in his movie again.. Moreover, don't you think it might help you to regain your memory?"

"B-But, I don't remember how to act!" Kyouko was strongly opposing to the offer, she was not sure how good her acting was before she lost her memory, but she certainly did not have the confident to be able to act at that time.

"Oh, that, you don't have to worry." Lory pointed to the stack of DVDs on his table. "These are all the dramas, MVs, adverts, and TV shows that you have taken part in. The filming won't happen until next week, because one of your co-stars has got some stuff to deal with in his hometown. So during this whole week, you can watch all these to refresh your memory. Of course, you can use our guest room to watch it if you don't have a player at home."

"But—"

*puppyeyes from Lory*

Kyouko surrendered. "Fine.. I will give it a try then. What is the title of the movie?"

"Great! It's an American romantic vampire film called _Twilight_."

Ren flinched as he heard the name of the movie; he looked at Lory with a surprised look on his face.

"And you will be acting with Ren."

* * *

**Well, I assumed that most people have read/watched, or at least, heard about Twilight. But it won't make that much of a difference if you haven't though, cause I probably won't be talking much about the scenes in the movie:)**

**No, I didn't really like the movie -_-" The book was good, though.**


	11. Chapter 10: Flashback

**Heyhey so... thats all I have written during my break. After this you guys might have to wait till December for my update. I am really sorry, but education is more important, and I am sure you guys agree with me in this, right? Sorrrrrryyyyy. I love you all:)**

**To be honest I was really worried when I posted the previous chapter up, worried that it might not meet your expectations after waiting for so long. and worried cause I will only post two chapters up. So the kind reviews from you guys (and the fact that I have new readers subscribing!) really did make me feel wayyy better. Thanks guys!**

**

* * *

**

_This man is__ a devil._ Ren thought.

"TSU-TSURUGA-SAN?"

"Yeah, why? You have a problem with that?"

"No… but.. I heard from Moko-san that Tsuruga-san is a great actor, I am just worried I might trouble him…"

"Since Ren is a GREAT actor," purposely emphasizing on the 'great' part and looking at Ren slyly, "don't you think he can lead you to act properly?"

Kyouko thought for a while, and decided that what Lory told her really did make sense. "I guess so.. Well Moko-san brought me the book to read when I was at the hospital, and I kinda like the story, but what will my role be..?"_ Hmm.. who could I be playing..? Shouldn't be a big role.. I hope I won't get too many lines.. Maybe Bella's classmate?_

"Isabella Swan, the female protagonist." Lory replied. Ren facepalmed, he knew this was going to happen.

Kyouko stood there all frozen up. Her mind was blank for a moment. "Sorry? I didn't quite hear you." She thought she might have heard it wrong.

"Isabella Swan, the female protagonist. And Ren will be playing as Edward Cullen, the male protagonist."

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened, so wide that her jaw nearly dropped. "B-B-Bella? You mean.. I will be Tsuruga-san's lo-lo-LOVER?"

Lory smirked at her response, and thought twice before revealing to her who her other costar will be. It might add to his fun to have Kyouko knowing it on the day of filming, but then again, he might not be there to see how Kyouko, and not to forget, REN's reaction will be when they know. _This might be a good chance for this dense girl to know Ren's feelings for her._ "Yeah, and I thought you might wanna know as well, Jacob Black will be played by Fuwa Sho."

"WHAT? He is not even an actor!" _So is this why he is trying so hard to have Kyouko play in this movie?_ Ren thought.

"Don't worry Ren," Lory leaned closer to whisper in Ren's ears. "There will be no kissing between Jacob and Bella in Twilight. Not yet…" He changed back to his normal volume as he backed away from Ren, "Oh, before I forget, here's your uniform," Lory handed Kyouko her uniform which was nicely wrapped in a transparent plastic bag. "You can start watching tomorrow, Ren WILL bring you around the building today, since he is free. We have cleared off schedule for this week thanks to SOMEONE missing in action for a few days, right Ren-kun?"

Ren, taken aback by the murderous aura emitted from the President, had to agree with him. He knew he was at fault to begin with for not responding to them for the past few days; that was very unprofessional of him.

_Pink overall.. The president sure has some.. unique taste. _"It's okay, really. I will be fine touring around by myself, I am sure.."

"Please let me guide you, Mogami-san. I don't have anything to do anyway."

"Ah but—"

Yashiro-san, who has been silent all this while, finally spoke up, "Yeah, let him do it, Kyouko-chan. He is reeeeeeeeeally free today." _Heheh, I need to give them a gentle push here. That Ren, he will never tell Kyouko he wants to be with her longer. _"So Takarada-san, that's all, right? We will be leaving then. See you." He said as he pushed the two of them out of the office, giving a thumbs up gesture and an evil grin to Lory just before he leaves.

_This is easier than I thought. *evil laughs* __I can't wait to see how those two will proceed._ Lory thought to himself as they all left. After making sure that Ren will show Kyouko around, Yashiro also proceeded to work to reschedule Ren's work timetable.

_Two hours later…_

*guruguruguru (sound of Kyouko's stomach rumbling)* _Oh god, this is so embarrassing!_

"Ah, it's already this time. You must be hungry now.. Let's go out to grab some lunch."

"O-O-Okay," Kyouko blushed, in her mind cursing herself for embarrassing herself.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I'll.. I'll eat whatever you want to eat…"

*silence* _Could it be that Tsuruga-san didn't want to eat anything…?_

"Okay, then let's eat… Roasted frogs."

Kyouko dropped her jaw, her mind filled with images of frogs jumping in her mouth, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled out unconsciously, "I DON'T WANT TO EAT THAT~~~~~~!"

"Pffft! Hahahahaha." Ren burst out laughing at Kyouko's reaction.

"E-Eh?" Kyouko could feel her cheek getting warm from blushing; that was the first time she has seen Ren laughing like that before.

"Oh sorry, sorry.. hahaha. I was just thinking that… You are still the same. Ah this is nostalgic." He raised his hand up to his eyes and used his finger to gently rub off the tears he had from laughing too hard. "Anyway, what would you like to eat?"

"H-Hamburger.."

_I guess, even with the memory lost, people's taste won't change._ "The ones with the big egg yolk on it?"

_Ah, it's this feeling again. I remember this scene. I was also with Tsuruga-san when it happened. _"Y-yes…"

* * *

**That's it for now. Hope to hear from you guys again when I update:)**


End file.
